


Hacking

by Ditzyshine



Category: Animator vs. Animation (Short Film 2006)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:59:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27987327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ditzyshine/pseuds/Ditzyshine
Summary: I got a challenge and wrote this. Have fun!
Kudos: 8





	Hacking

**Author's Note:**

> Yellow's POV

I looked at the icon door in frustration. Ever since I accidentally blew up the lab for the 69th time in a row, Dark banned my lab time until I could write a ten thousand essay on safety. I tried doing that, but ten thousand words is a lot of words. I tried to get Chosen to write it for me. Dark saw through that. So here I am, trying to hack into the lab when I knew Dark would be at Purple's place for their monthly thing.

"Let me in! I want to do science!" I screamed at the door. Okay, hopefully, I didn't wake anyone up with that.

"Okay, just need to get these wires together, and DANG IT!" I shouted as I accidentally touched the wires. Looking at them in frustration, I pushed them through to my tablet. Password, what would it be? I typed in "tryandguessthisyellow"; surprisingly, it worked. Pulling open the files, I opened the doors.

"Yes!" I exclaimed as I threw my arms into the air. Stepping through the doors, I rushed over to the lab Dark set me up. Okay, time to get to work. I looked at the wires and tools. I remembered Dark building a robot; how hard could that be? Clipping a bunch of copper wires, smelted some metal together, and slowly started to get a sort of robot shape together. Connecting it to my tablet, I hooked it up to my tablet.

It took a few hours to type up the programs and to have them work. The coding ended up being super complicated, even though the robot was half my size. It was a cute robot. I made it look like R2D2 from star wars. I ended up having to create a whole new language of pings and chirps for it to communicate with me. As I finished downloading the data, I grabbed some spray paint and went wild.

The robot looked sort of like R2D2, but with an assortment of messy colors. I loved him! Her name is Vivid! Turning around, I saw a very cross Dark at the doorway.

"Look, I can explain," I start to say as Dark marched up to me and hauled me over his shoulder.

"Don't even bother. I told you no lab time. And before you ask, the robot is staying. I'm gonna have to go through your work again before I let it out of the lab. I am not having another thing blow up. Also, you showed no lab safety from what I saw." I frowned at Dark's lecture as he set me down. As he closed the doors, I ran up and started banging them.

"No! Vivid! Don't take Vivid away! Let me in! Please! Please! I'll be better, I promise!" I cried out as I banged on the metal doors. I could imagine Dark scoffing at my immature behavior. Sinking to my knees, I glared at the door. Looking down, I realized I left my tablet behind.


End file.
